The ExperimANT
by sean.p.ware
Summary: After talking about sex during Sex Ed class, Fletcher and Olive experiment on what it's like to have sex with each other. Folive (Fletcher/Olive) and Chexi (Chyna/Lexi). Rated M for sexual content and language. P.S. I Do Not Own A.N.T. Farm.
1. Chapter 1

**The ExperimANT**

**Hey everybody, sean. here bringing you another great **_**A.N.T. Farm **_**Folive story. This time, it's rated M. After talking about sex during Sex Ed class, Fletcher and Olive experiment on what it's like to have sex with each other. Rated M for sexual content and language. P.S. I Do Not Own **_**A.N.T. Farm**_**.**

**Chapter One**

**The Sex Talk**

It was a beautiful Monday morning at Z-Tech. The sun was shining bright, the skies were clear and the weather was warm. Chyna, Olive, Fletcher and Angus were going to their next class after math, sex education. Some of the students worried that Zoltan added this class so young students can learn about sex and the human anatomy. Since the ants are fourteen, this is a perfect time for them to learn about sex. The four teens were sitting in class, Chyna and Olive were sitting next to each other at a desk and Fletcher and Angus were sitting at another. They would soon learn that another student will be joining them in their class. The four began to look back and Lexi entered the room. She was now in their Sex Ed class.

"I can't believe that we're talking about sex in Sex Ed." Said Fletcher.

"Is Mr. Grundy okay with having this class in the school and talk about sex?" Asked Chyna. "I remember the time my dad tried to talk to me and Cameron about sex and he had to explain it to us like babies."

"Chyna, it's fine. We need to learn about sex. If we don't we'll be like idiots. Besides, he told me he didn't mind." Said Olive.

"I do not believe it. You ants are learning about sex?" Asked Lexi as she entered the room.

"Believe it." Said Chyna.

"Back in Webster, I went to Sex Education class. I'm 17 and I know more about sex than you twerps." Said Lexi. Olive began to roll her eyes at Lexi as she gave her a look. "What?"

"I guess you slept with every single boy in your class." Said Olive.

"SHUT UP, OLIVE!" Yelled Lexi.

"Alright, everybody. My name is Mr. Van Houten and today we will be talking about sex. Let's begin with today's lesson." Said Mr. Van Houten. The ants began to pay attention to today's lesson. Olive raised her hand and began to ask a question.

"Excuse me, Mr. Van Houten." Said Olive.

"Yes, Olive." Said Mr. Van Houten.

"At what age do teens become sexually active?" Asked Olive.

"Teens become sexually active at age 15." Said Mr. Van Houten as he answered Olive's question.

"Wow, at age 15. Hey Olive, maybe you want to have some fun with me." Said Angus. Olive got disgusted at Angus, she would never want to have sex with Angus. Olive began to slap Angus in the head, making him give her a death glare. Fletcher raised his hand to ask his question as Mr. Van Houten called him.

"Yes, Fletcher." Said Mr. Van Houten.

"How do you turn a girl on?" Asked Fletcher.

"Fletcher!" Yelled Olive.

"Let's talk about that later." Said Mr. Van Houten.

"Seriously, Fletcher? How to turn a girl on. You wouldn't try to turn a girl on." Said Olive teasing Fletcher.

"What if it's you or Chyna?" Asked Fletcher.

"Hey, don't bring me into your conversation. This is between you two." Said Chyna as she began to take notes.

"Fletcher, if you tried to turn me on, I'll punch you." Said Olive as she threatened Fletcher. Mr. Van Houten cleared his throat so he could get their attention so they can stop bickering with each other.

"May I continue?" Asked Mr. Van Houten.

"Sorry, sir. You may continue." Said Olive. Mr. Van Houten continued his lesson about sex. Olive began to take notes of some important things about sex and so did Fletcher. Fletcher began to look at Olive and wondered what it would be like to have sex with her. While writing her notes, Olive began to notice that Fletcher was staring at her. Fletcher stopped looking at Olive and continued to write his note. Olive couldn't help but blush after seeing Fletcher staring at her. Angus raised his hand and began to ask his question to Mr. Van Houten.

"Sir, what's a virgin?" Asked Angus.

"A virgin is a person who never had sex." Said Mr. Van Houten.

"Like Olive." Said Fletcher. Olive turned to Fletcher and began to give him the death glare.

"You're a virgin too." Said Olive.

"Moving on." Said Mr. Van Houten. After Sex Ed was over, Fletcher and Olive were sitting on the couch in the roomavator talking to each other about the class.

"What'd you think of the class?" Asked Olive.

"It was pretty interesting." Said Fletcher.

"Interesting, how?" Asked Olive.

"Learning about sex. We still didn't go over how to turn a person on." Said Fletcher. Olive was surprised to hear that Fletcher wanted to know about how to pleasure a girl.

"Fletcher!" Exclaimed Olive.

"What?" Asked Fletcher.

"You're impossible." Said Olive.

"I am not." Said Fletcher looking offended.

"Are too." Said Olive.

"I am not, you virgin." Said Fletcher. Olive looked hurt when Fletcher called her a virgin.

"Oh yeah?" Asked Olive.

"Yeah." Said Fletcher. Olive got up from the couch and went to the console of the roomavator so she could head to her room. As the roomavator stopped at the girls dorm, Olive entered her room in a huff and sees Chyna working on her geometry work. Chyna turned to Olive's direction and sees Olive looking very angry. She was angry at Fletcher for calling her a virgin.

"Can you believe Fletcher? I can't believe that he called me a virgin in Sex Ed." Said Olive as she sat down on her bed.

"Yep." Said Chyna.

"Chyna!" Exclaimed Olive looking hurt.

"Well it's true." Said Chyna.

"Is not." Said Olive crossing her arms."

"Olive, have you ever had sex?" Asked Chyna.

"No!" Yelled Olive.

"Well, you're a virgin." Said Chyna. Olive stood up from her bed and slapped her best friend/roommate in the face hard. Chyna rubbed her cheek after feeling a sharp, stinging pain from Olive's slap.

"Why did you slap me?" Asked Chyna rubbing her face.

"You said that I'm a virgin." Said Olive.

"And so is Fletcher." Said Chyna.

"No way." Said Olive.

"How would you know Fletcher is not a virgin?" Asked Chyna. "It's not like he had sex with Kennedy. But she wouldn't have sex with him because of her political image."

"Lucky guess." Said Olive.

"Well what if he is?" Asked Chyna.

"We'll have to find out, won't we?" Asked Olive.

"Why don't you find out?" Asked Chyna.

"Why me?" Asked Olive.

"Because you tease him all the time because you love him. Also, you have that memory quilt on your bed with all those memories of Fletcher all over your quilt. And before I forget: you two almost kissed, he tried to defend you from Graham, you flirted with him, and also the way you look at him." Said Chyna.

"The way I look at him?" Asked Olive.

"Yes, the way you look at him. I saw you blushing after you saw him looking at you. You wanted to lose your virginity to him." Said Chyna.

"Alright! Fine! I admit it. I want to lose my virginity to Fletcher. I thought about having sex with him." Said Olive.

"So, will you find out?" Asked Chyna.

"Ugh, fine." Said Olive looking frustrated. "I'll find out if he's a virgin or not. Maybe I'll get a chance you "do it" with him."

"But what about what we learned in Sex Ed?" Asked Chyna. "You don't want to be sexually active."

"I know. I want to experiment with him to see what it's like to have sex." Said Olive.

"Okay. But you need protection like, you know, a condom." Said Chyna.

"Maybe I can sneak into Lexi's room and snatch a condom from her room." Said Olive.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Said Chyna.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Said Olive.

**Will Olive's plan work? Will she find out that Fletcher's a virgin? We'll find out next time. Also, don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter two. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The ExperimANT**

**Hey everybody, I'm back bringing you another great chapter of this great story. Now, before I start this chapter let me give you a quick reminder that this chapter contains sexual content. Again, this chapter contains sexual content. That is all. So now, here's chapter two. Let's see some Folive goodness between Fletcher and Olive. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Two**

**The First Time**

Olive was sitting in her room reading her book for her English project. She couldn't help but think about Fletcher all night and the way she was looking at him during Sex Ed. She also thought about what it would be like to have sex with him and wanted her first time to be with him. But another thought popped into Olive's mind, she began to think what if Fletcher is not a virgin. She picked up her zPhone and began to text him. She wanted to know right away.

Olive: Hey.

Fletcher: Hey, what's up?

Olive: Are you busy?

Fletcher: I'm busy working on my painting for art class. Why? What's wrong?

Olive: I want to talk to you. Could you come to my room, please?

Fletcher: But I'm busy!

Olive: It's important! Just come to my room. Please?

Fletcher: Alright, fine.

A few minutes later, Fletcher arrived at the girls dorm and stood right in front of Olive's door. While sitting down at her desk, Olive heard a knock on her door and began to answer the door and sees Fletcher standing in the girls lounge.

"Hey Olive. Are you alone?" Asked Fletcher.

"Yeah. Why?" Asked Olive.

"Because you wanted to talk to me." Said Fletcher.

"I did. Come on in." Said Olive. Fletcher entered her room and began to look at Olive's quilt on her bed. He began to smile when he saw the quilt. He couldn't believe that she still kept her quilt.

"What is it, Olive?" Asked Fletcher.

"Okay, Fletcher. I want you to tell me something and this is between you and me. Are you a virgin?" Asked Olive.

"What?!" Exclaimed Fletcher looking shocked at Olive.

"You know what a virgin is. So, are you a virgin?" Asked Olive.

"Oh god!" Exclaimed Fletcher.

"I'm waiting." Said Olive as she crossed her arms right in front of Fletcher.

"Alright, I'm a virgin. Happy?!" Exclaimed Fletcher. Olive was surprised to hear that Fletcher's a virgin. In her mind she's thinking yes. This is her chance with Fletcher and she's going to have her first time with him.

"Wow, Fletcher. I didn't know that you're a virgin." Said Olive.

"Well, I am. Please don't laugh at me." Said Fletcher as he sat down on Olive's bed. Olive saw how worried Fletcher looked. He was afraid that she might make fun of him and tell everybody in Z-Tech that he's a virgin. Olive sat down next to her and put her arm around him to make him feel better.

"Why would I laugh?" Asked Olive.

"I don't know. It's embarrassing to tell it to somebody. They might make fun of me." Said Fletcher looking down at his shoes.

"Relax." Said Olive.

"Okay." Said Fletcher.

"Could I ask you a question?" Asked Olive.

"Sure." Said Fletcher.

"Would you fuck me if you had the chance?" Asked Olive.

"What?! Olive!" Exclaimed Fletcher. He was shocked to hear Olive talk like that. She has never cursed in her whole life. Yet somehow, Fletcher found it very hot hearing her talk like that.

"Well, would you?" Asked Olive.

"Wow, Olive. I…I…I don't know what to say." Said Fletcher.

"Well? I need an answer." Said Olive.

"Yes." Said Fletcher. Olive began to blush right in front of Fletcher until he began to notice her cheeks turning a deep red.

"That's all I needed to hear." Said Olive.

"What about you? Would you fuck me if you had the chance?" Asked Fletcher.

"Yeah." Said Olive.

"Why?" Asked Fletcher.

"Because I want my first time to be with someone. I want my first time to be with you." Said Olive as she looked into Fletcher's blue eyes.

"Well, I'm sure you're ready." Said Fletcher.

"Yes. I am ready. But I don't want to get pregnant, so I suck into Lexi's room and picked up a condom." Said Olive. Fletcher was afraid to ask why Lexi has condoms in her room. But this is the best way for Fletcher not to impregnate Olive.

"Was Lexi in her room?" Asked Fletcher.

"No." Said Olive. The two began to get ready as they both got up from Olive's bed and looked at each other.

"So how do we start?" Asked Fletcher.

"First off, we'll have to kiss each other. This is a great start before we make love." Said Fletcher.

"Okay." Said Olive. Fletcher put his arms around Olive's waist and moved his hand up towards Olive's cheek and began to kiss her on the lips. Olive was surprised by Fletcher's kiss. Her heart started to beat fast and she began to feel a heat rising from the pit of her stomach. Fletcher and Olive began to kiss for a couple of minutes. Olive, who was enjoying the kiss, wanted more. She ran her fingers through Fletcher's brown hair and felt his tongue on her lower lip, begging for entrance. Olive let Fletcher enter her mouth as he began to French kiss her. Olive began to feel her panties getting wet from the feeling of Fletcher's tongue dominating hers. After their passionate kiss, Olive began to catch her breath after her kiss.

"How was it?" Asked Fletcher.

"Not bad. You're pretty good." Said Olive. "What's next?"

"Let me take off your clothes and you'll be in your bra and panties. Then you'll do the same with me." Said Fletcher. Olive nodded her head and let Fletcher remove her clothes. Fletcher began to remove Olive's striped cardigan and her orange shirt. He also removed her floral pants and her red flats, leaving her in her pink floral bra and matching floral panties. Now, it was Olive's turn to remove Fletcher's clothes. She unbuttoned Fletcher's flannel shirt. Her mouth began to water when she saw his toned body. Olive unfastened Fletcher's pants and his socks. He was now in his blue briefs. What really caught Olive's eye was the bulge coming from Fletcher's briefs and Fletcher saw how wet Olive was.

"Okay, now what?" Asked Olive.

"Let me remove your bra." Said Fletcher.

"Okay." Said Olive. Fletcher began to remove Olive's bra and let it drop to the floor. He saw how fully developed Olive's breasts were, a perfect pair of c-cup breasts and perfect pink nipples on each end. Olive began to cover her breasts, feeling shy about her body.

"Relax." Said Fletcher.

"I'm a bit nervous." Said Olive.

"It's okay." Said Fletcher.

"I'm a bit nervous about my body. I'm afraid that you might not like my body." Said Olive looking down at her bare feet.

"I do like your body. It's beautiful." Said Fletcher.

"Really?" Asked Olive.

"Yes. Your body looks beautiful." Said Fletcher. Olive began to kiss Fletcher for a couple of minutes as Fletcher laid the beautiful blonde on her bed and kissed her on her lips and moved down to her neck and to her beautiful breasts. Fletcher took one of Olive's breasts and began to suck her nipple. Olive begins to moan Fletcher's name as he starts to pleasure her. Olive felt her panties getting extremely wet as Fletcher continued to pleasure her. Olive's hands moved down to Fletcher's briefs and removed them. Olive began to lightly touch Fletcher's 9-inch cock and stroking it for a bit, making him moan in delight. Fletcher starts to remove Olive's panties and got under the covers with her and climbed on top of her.

"Wait." Said Olive.

"What?" Asked Fletcher.

"Don't forget the condom." Said Olive.

"I didn't forget." Said Fletcher. Fletcher picked up the condom and tried to open it. Fletcher began to have trouble opening the condom while Olive watches him struggling with it. "Damn it!"

"What?" Asked Olive.

"I can't get the wrapper open." Said Fletcher.

"Hold on." Said Olive. Fletcher hands Olive the condom so she could open it for him. After opening the condom, Olive starts to help Fletcher put the condom on his cock. After getting it on him, Olive saw how big it is and worried about it hurting her bad.

"How will I be able to take all of that in me?" Asked Olive.

"Don't worry Olive, you will. Just trust me." Said Fletcher. The two start to make love as Fletcher lined up his member in front of Olive's entrance and slowly entering her. Olive starts to feel a sharp pain shooting up in her as Fletcher broke her hymen. Fletcher stopped and pulled out of Olive after he saw her in pain.

"Are you okay?" Asked Fletcher wiping a tear off of Olive's face.

"Yes. Just keep going." Said Olive. Fletcher started to enter her again making Olive feel a bit of pain. After feeling a bit of pain, Olive began to feel some pleasure and began to moan to the feeling of Fletcher thrusting into her gently. Olive's moans filled the room and started to turn Fletcher on so much he started to grow much bigger in her, if that's possible. Olive started to spread her legs farther for Fletcher so he can gain more access to her. Olive bit her lower lip in pleasure as she continues to enjoy the pleasure of Fletcher fucking her.

"Oh god." Moaned Olive.

"Want more?" Asked Fletcher.

"Yes. Please more." Said Olive. Fletcher began to obey Olive as he began to fuck her harder and faster. Olive wrapped her leg around Fletcher as Fletcher thrusted into her deeper in her pussy.

"Oh god, Olive." Said Fletcher. As they continued to enjoy their pleasure of lovemaking, Fletcher began to feel himself getting ready to cum and also the feeling of Olive's muscles tighten around him.

"I'm so close, Fletcher." Said Olive.

"Me too." Said Fletcher. Fletcher began to kiss Olive, which set them off having intense orgasms. Olive began to squirt around Fletcher's cock while Fletcher's hot, dripping cum went into the condom. After experiencing their first orgasm, Fletcher laid down beside Olive and wrapped his arms around her. He removed the cum-filled condom off of his cock and threw it away in the waste basket.

"Wow, Olive. That was…" Said Fletcher.

"I know." Said Olive rubbing her fingers against Fletcher's chest.

"You're very good." Said Fletcher.

"Thanks." Said Olive. "We shouldn't tell anyone that we had sex."

**So what did you think of chapter two? There will be some more romantic and steamy Folive moments in this story so stay tuned. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter three. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The ExperimANT**

**Hey everybody. First off, I would like to thank Boris Yeltsin for reviewing this story. Thanks for reviewing this story and let's get the reviews going. Second, it's update time. I'm bringing you the third chapter of this hot and amazing story. So here it is chapter three, enjoy.**

**Chapter Three**

**Secret Lovers**

After losing her virginity to Fletcher, Olive was alone in her room laying naked under her covers. While she was sleeping, certain events of that night replayed in her mind. She was still a little horny from thinking about Fletcher pleasuring her. Olive began to pull the covers off of her naked body. She began to gently squeeze her fully developed breasts, making her moan Fletcher's name softly. The image of Fletcher licking her breasts and squeezing them was turning her on so much she felt herself getting wet. After playing with her breasts for a couple of minutes, Olive moved her hand down to her pussy and slowly began to rub it slowly in a circular motion and in an up and down motion. Her juices began to leak out of her pussy as she continues to rub herself and brought her hand to her mouth so she can taste herself. Olive stuck her fingers in her mouth, coating it with her saliva as she starts to spread her legs wide and held her left leg up as she begins to finger herself nice and slowly. To give herself some extra pleasure, Olive starts to rub her clit while pumping her fingers in and out of her juicy, wet slit while thinking about Fletcher fucking her nice and hard as sweat starts beading up on her body. Her toes start to curl and her muscles tightened as she was about to have her most intense orgasm. Olive's juices began to squirt out of her pussy as she began to imagine Fletcher's white hot cum exploding out of his cock and landing on her breasts. While she was recovering from her intense orgasm, Olive heard the door opening up as she covered herself with her covers. Chyna entered the room and sees Olive in bed asleep.

"Hey Olive." Said Chyna. Olive began to wake up and sees Chyna walking to her closet and getting ready for bed.

"Oh hey Chyna." Said Olive waking up.

"What's going on? Why are you sweaty and naked?" Asked Chyna noticing Olive covering up her nude body.

"Huh?" Asked Olive.

"You're naked." Said Chyna.

"Oh that. Well, I was having hot flashes. That's why I'm naked." Said Olive making up an excuse to Chyna.

"Oh." Said Chyna.

"Yeah." Said Olive. Chyna was about to throw away a piece of paper in the waste basket until she noticed a condom filled with cum.

"What the? Olive, why is there a condom in the waste basket? And how come it's filled with white liquid" Asked Chyna looking at the condom.

"Well, uh." Said Olive struggling to answer the question.

"Olive." Said Chyna crossing her arms at Olive. "Well. I need an answer."

"It was a water balloon." Lied Olive.

"A water balloon?" Asked Chyna.

"Yes." Said Olive. Chyna began to pick up the condom and began to feel it to see if it's a water balloon.

"Doesn't feel like one." Said Chyna.

"Well, it's a water balloon." Said Olive.

"Riiight." Said Chyna as she threw the cum filled condom in the waste basket and got herself ready for bed. The next day, Olive was sitting in the roomavator reading a book while Fletcher was talking to Angus. Fletcher began to notice Olive, she was wearing a purple shirt, a yellow cardigan, floral pants and purple converses. Fletcher walked over towards where she was sitting and began to talk to her.

"Hey Olive." Said Fletcher.

"Hey." Said Olive as she put her book down.

"Want to talk about last night?" Asked Fletcher.

"Yeah." Said Olive.

"Last night was pretty good. I really enjoyed it. What did you think of last night?" Asked Fletcher.

"I loved it." Said Olive as she smiled at Fletcher.

"I loved it too. It'd be fun if we did it again." Said Fletcher. "You didn't tell anyone what we did?"

"No, but Chyna almost found out." Said Olive.

"She almost found out?!" Exclaimed Fletcher looking shocked at Olive.

"She noticed your cum-filled condom in the trash can. I had to make up an excuse so she won't find out." Said Olive.

"Did you tell her?" Asked Fletcher.

"No." Said Olive.

"That's good. We don't want her to find out that we had sex last night. This is between me and you. This is going to be kept a secret." Said Fletcher.

"Yes. Like I said, this is between me and you." Said Olive. Fletcher began to give her a kiss on the cheek as they both headed to Sex Ed class. As they entered the room, Olive sat down next to Chyna and Fletcher sat down next to Angus as Mr. Van Houten began to talk about their next lesson.

"Okay class. Today, we're going to watch an educational video about sex. I hope you will all enjoy it and I hope you don't make any crude while we're watching this video. So, no talking and let's watch the video." Said Mr. Van Houten as he puts the DVD in the DVD player and played the movie. The educational video starts off with a bunny rabbit and his girlfriend. While they were watching the movie, Fletcher began to look at Olive and saw how beautiful she looked. He began to think about what he should do with her again later on tonight. Olive turned to Fletcher and began to look at him. The two couldn't keep their eyes off of each other until Chyna began to notice them staring and smiling at each other. After class ended, Chyna and Olive were sitting out on the terrace talking to each other and drinking an orange smoothie while enjoying the view.

"I noticed that Fletcher was staring at you during class." Said Chyna as she took a sip of her drink.

"So?" Asked Olive looking curious.

"He was also smiling at you and you looked back at him and you smiled at him. I think he likes you." Said Chyna smiling at Olive.

"Yeah?" Asked Olive.

"What? Maybe you like him." Said Chyna.

"Maybe." Said Olive.

"You two couldn't keep your eyes off of each other. It's like you two had sex or something." Said Chyna.

"Chyna!" Exclaimed Olive.

"What? I know you guys are too young for that. You're both fourteen." Said Chyna.

"I know." Said Olive.

"So, what's going on with you two?" Asked Chyna.

"Nothing." Said Olive.

"Really?" Asked Chyna.

"Yes." Said Olive. After talking to Chyna, Olive went to the roomavator and saw Fletcher in the girls dorm sitting on the chair.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were at the art room." Said Olive.

"Well I wanted to wait for you and talk to you." Said Fletcher.

"I saw the way that you were looking at me in class." Said Olive.

"What look?" Asked Fletcher.

"The way you keep looking at me in Sex Ed. You really want me." Said Olive.

"Yes, I do." Said Fletcher. Olive smiled at Fletcher and began to blush when she heard that he wants her. Olive knew that she wanted him too, she began to feel a heat coming from the pit of her stomach.

"Was it because of our first time?" Asked Olive as she moved closer to Fletcher.

"Yes." Said Fletcher.

"Wow." Said Olive looking surprised.

"I couldn't stop thinking about it." Said Fletcher smiling and blushing at Olive. Fletcher began to kiss Olive on her lips as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Fletcher, would you like to come into my room." Asked Olive.

"For some ice cream?" Asked Fletcher.

"No, you dolt!" Exclaimed Olive. Fletcher began to follow Olive into her room as they continued to kiss each other for a couple of minutes. Their kisses became soft and passionate and things became sweet and passionate for Olive as she was about to make love to Fletcher again. Olive felt Fletcher's tongue touching her bottom lip as she let him enter her mouth. His tongue was exploring her mouth and began to start a battle of dominance with their tongues. Olive started to moan to the feeling of Fletcher's tongue dominating her mouth and she felt her panties getting wet as she deepened the kiss, begging for more. Fletcher picked up Olive bridal style and laid her on her bed and got on top of her making sure that he's not putting on too much weight on Olive. Fletcher begins to make love to Olive as he starts to unbutton her yellow cardigan and removed her purple converses off of her feet while he continues to kiss her.

"Mmm Fletcher." Moaned Olive. Fletcher began to put his hand underneath her shirt. Much to Fletcher's pleasure, Olive wasn't wearing a bra as she began to feel his hand on her breasts.

"Wow, your breasts are so fully developed." Said Fletcher.

"They have." Blushed Olive as Fletcher starts to gently touch her breasts and gently squeezing them, making her moan in delight.

"Mmm, that feels good." Moaned Olive.

"Good." Smiled Fletcher. The young artist removed Olive's shirt and Olive did the same with Fletcher's shirt. Her hands start to gently touch her Fletcher's chest while he licks her bare breasts. His tongue moving around her luscious pink nipples making Olive moan some more and getting her extremely wet.

"Oh god." Moaned Olive. Fletcher continues to lick her nipples as he starts to unzip her pants and removed them off of her legs. Fletcher began to gently kiss Olive's soft smooth leg. Fletcher takes Olive's pretty toes and began to suck on them.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." Moaned Olive. Her moans began to fill the room as Fletcher continues to enjoy the feeling of her toes in his mouth. After doing that for a good long minute, Fletcher removes Olive's pink panties while Olive began to spread her legs wide and held them up in the air for him. Fletcher began to lick Olive's pussy, making her moan in delight.

"Mmm Fletcher." Moaned Olive.

"You like that?" Asked Fletcher.

"Yes." Moaned Olive. To turn Olive on some more, Fletcher starts to tongue fuck her pussy. Olive bit down on her lower lip enjoying the sweet pleasure of Fletcher's tongue going in and out of her pussy. While Fletcher was pleasuring Olive, Lexi stepped out of the roomavator and began to hear Olive's moans coming from her room.

"What the?" Asked Lexi. The blonde math prodigy walked towards Olive's door and began to watch Fletcher and Olive.

"Fletcher." Moaned Olive as Fletcher continues to pleasure her.

"Holy shit." Whispered Lexi as she continues to watch Olive getting pleasured by Fletcher. "Oh my god."

"Mmm Fletcher. Oh god, you're going to make me cum all over your mouth." Moaned Olive. Her juices began to spill into Fletcher's mouth, making him enjoy the sweet nectar coming from her. Fletcher brought himself back up to Olive's lips and kissed her passionately, making her taste herself all over Fletcher's lips turning her on some more.

"Wow, Fletcher. You're very good." Said Olive catching her breath.

"Thanks." Said Fletcher.

"Now, it's my turn." Said Olive. The adorable blonde flipped Fletcher over and starts to kiss him all over his body. Her blue eyes began to stare sexily at Fletcher was the most sexiest thing that Fletcher saw. Lexi couldn't believe her eyes as she continues to watch Olive pleasuring Fletcher. Olive began to put her mouth on Fletcher's cock, giving him a blowjob. Lexi almost faints from watching this but strangely enough, she found it quite sexy. Olive began to bob her head up and down while she watches Fletcher moaning in pleasure. The blonde took a couple of inches in her mouth and began to deepthroat him, coating his cock with her saliva.

"Oh god, Olive. You're so sexy." Moaned Fletcher. Olive was moaning to the feeling of Fletcher's cock in her mouth as she starts to rub her pussy.

"I do not believe it. Fletcher and Olive are having sex. Why am I watching them?" Whispered Lexi. Fletcher continues to moan as he was feeling ready to blow his hot dripping cum inside Olive's mouth. Their passionate lovemaking was interrupted by Lexi barging in Chyna and Olive's room.

"What the heck?! Lexi, why are you in my room?!" Asked Olive as she starts to cover up her body.

"I cannot believe that you two are having sex." Said Lexi.

"How's you know?" Asked Olive.

"I heard you moaning." Said Lexi smiling.

"What?!" Exclaimed Olive.

"I know what I heard." Said Lexi crossing her arms at Fletcher and Olive.

"I had an erotic dream." Lied Olive.

"Really? Then how come you had his cock in your sweet and innocent mouth? Sounds like you had a really hot dream." Said Lexi.

"Lexi, please. Don't tell anyone." Pleaded Fletcher.

"Oh I'll tell someone. I'll tell Mr. Grundy what I saw and he'll expel you both." Said Lexi.

"Lexi, please?" Pleaded Olive.

"Well, there is something that you could do for me." Said Lexi.

**What is Lexi's plan for Fletcher and Olive? Will they go through with the plan? We'll find out next time. Also, did you like some of that hot action between Fletcher and Olive? Because I had fun writing that part. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter four. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The ExperimANT**

**Hey everybody, I'm back bringing you another chapter of this great story and trust me this chapter is extremely hot. Last time, Lexi caught Olive and Fletcher having sex and she has a little plan for them. Just a little reminder to you: this chapter contains sexual content and it involves oral sex, rimming, foot fucking and fingering. Reader discretion is advised. So here it is, the extremely hot and sexy chapter four, enjoy.**

**Chapter Four**

**Hot Blackmail**

"What the heck?! Lexi, why are you in my room?!" Asked Olive as she starts to cover up her body.

"I cannot believe that you two are having sex." Said Lexi.

"How's you know?" Asked Olive.

"I heard you moaning." Said Lexi smiling.

"What?!" Exclaimed Olive.

"I know what I heard." Said Lexi crossing her arms at Fletcher and Olive.

"I had an erotic dream." Lied Olive.

"Really? Then how come you had his cock in your sweet and innocent mouth? Sounds like you had a really hot dream." Said Lexi.

"Lexi, please. Don't tell anyone." Pleaded Fletcher.

"Oh I'll tell someone. I'll tell Mr. Grundy what I saw and he'll expel you both." Said Lexi.

"Lexi, please?" Pleaded Olive.

"Well, there is something that you could do for me." Said Lexi as she stared at Fletcher and Olive seductively.

"What is it that you want us to do?" Asked Fletcher.

"Well, since you two are having sex with each other. How about you two have sex with me?" Said Lexi.

"Wait, Lexi. You're a girl and I'm a girl. You have sex with boys." Said Olive. "Besides you I'm not a lesbian."

"I like both girls and guys. I'm bi." Said Lexi.

"You're bilingual?" Asked Fletcher. Olive turned to Fletcher and looked at him with an annoyed look after she heard him say that. She felt like punching him in the face for acting dumb.

"No! She's bisexual. Lexi likes both girls and guys. She's not bilingual." Said Olive as she rolled her eyes at Fletcher.

"Have you ever kissed a girl before, Olive?" Asked Lexi as she starts stroking her hand on Olive's nude body. Olive began to feel goosebumps on her body as Lexi touched her gently.

"No." Said Olive.

"I've always thought about wanting to kiss you. When I first tutored you in math, I wanted to fuck you so badly it was making me extremely wet. So, who wants to go first?" Asked Lexi as she stared at Fletcher and Olive.

"I'll go first." Said Fletcher.

"Okay. Olive, you'll watch Fletcher fucking me and play with yourseld so you can see how sexy I look." Said Lexi.

"Fine." Said Olive. Olive and Fletcher began to like the idea. This is the only way for Lexi not to tell Zoltan on them. Lexi begins to unzip her beautiful red dress and removed her black heel boot and her socks. Lexi was left in only her black panties revealing her beautiful C-cup breasts. Her light brown nipples made Fletcher and Olive's mouths water. Lexi began to kiss Fletcher on his lips as Olive watches as she starts to slowly rub her extremely wet pussy. Lexi starts to put her mouth on Fletcher's hard cock and gave him a blowjob. Olive kept her eyes on Fletcher as she continues to play with her pussy, letting out some soft moans. Fletcher was beginning to enjoy another girl's mouth on his cock, it was the best feeling of his life. Lexi moved her hand up Fletcher's bare chest and lightly pinching his left nipple which made him moan.

"Oh god, Lexi." Moaned Fletcher. Olive continues to moan while she rubbed her pussy hard in a circular motion as Lexi noticed her masturbating. The sight of seeing Olive playing with herself was making Lexi extremely wet.

"Ooh Olive. Looks like you're getting really turned." Said Lexi as she wrapped her hand around Fletcher's cock and began to stroke it.

"Yes! Yes!" Moaned Olive. Olive inserted her fingers into her dripping wet slit and began to finger fuck her pussy with two fingers.

"Looks like Olive's pussy is dripping wet for us." Said Lexi. The sexy blonde began to lick Fletcher's cock. After pleasuring Fletcher for a couple of minutes, Lexi removed her panties and climbed on top of Fletcher and inserted his cock inside her tight, wet, pink hole and slowly began to ride him. Lexi let out some soft moans as she fucks Fletcher right in front of Olive. Olive starts to rub her clit while fingering her slit. Lexi began to ride Fletcher's cock hard like as her moans and Olive's moans start to fill the room.

"Mmm. You like that, Quimby? You like it when I fuck you right in front of Olive." Asked Lexi.

"Yes." Moaned Fletcher. Lexi starts to watch Olive playing with her pussy while Olive watches her fucking Fletcher.

"Oh god, you look so sexy, Lexi." Moaned Olive.

"Back at ya." Said Lexi. Fletcher began to gently squeeze Lexi's breasts while she continues to fuck her. To give herself some extra pleasure, Lexi starts to stick her middle finger in her mouth, coating it with her saliva and inserted it into her tight, little asshole. Lexi's moans start to intensify as she continues to finger her ass and riding Fletcher's cock while Olive continues to finger fuck her pussy. They were both ready to cum.

"Are you ready to cum for me, Fletcher?" Asked Lexi.

"Oh god. Yes!" Moaned Fletcher. Fletcher starts to thrust into Lexi's pussy and began to cum inside her. It's a good thing that Lexi's on the pill. Fletcher let out a pleasurable moan as he came inside Lexi, her pussy felt soft, nice and cozy to cum inside. Olive also began to cum right when Lexi and Fletcher both came. Lexi climbed off of Fletcher and started to suck his cock, tasting her own sweet juices and Fletcher's hot cum that coated his cock. After doing that to him, Lexi brought herself up to Fletcher's lips and began to kiss him passionately on his lips so he can taste himself and her. Lexi started to look at Olive, who was slowly rubbing her pussy as she starts to recover from her intense orgasm.

"Alright Olive. Looks like you're going to have your first time with a girl. Mmm, you look so hot touching yourself." Said Lexi staring at Olive rubbing her pussy. Lexi began to kiss Olive as Fletcher starts to watch them. Olive moaned to Lexi's touch while she was kissing her. Lexi's tongue starts to touch the bottom of Olive's lip as Olive let her enter her mouth as they both begin a battle of dominance making Olive moan in her mouth. After their passionate makeout session, Lexi began to touch Olive's breasts and began to kiss her all over her body. Lexi starts licking Olive's pink nipples while Olive starts rubbing her dripping wet pussy, making the blonde math princess moan.

"I hope you're watching us Fletcher. Because you're going to enjoy this." Said Lexi. Lexi began to spread Olive's legs wide and held them open as Lexi starts to lick her dripping wet slit. Olive began to moan as Lexi licks her pussy. Fletcher was amazed at Lexi eating out Olive, he felt like joining in on them and lick Lexi's pussy and smacking her lovely, curved ass that was sticking up in the air or taking Lexi's beautiful feet and let her foot fuck him. The thought of licking her made Fletcher really hard.

"I'm watching." Said Fletcher as he continues to watch Lexi and Olive. Olive continues to moan as Lexi starts inserting her tongue into Olive's pussy.

"Oh god. Mmm Lexi. I love what you're doing to me. I love the way you're licking my pussy." Moaned Olive.

"Yes. Yes. You taste so good." Said Lexi. The blonde inserted her fingers inside Olive's wet pink slit. Olive kept her legs held open as Lexi fingers her. While she's pumping her fingers in and out of Olive's pussy furiously, Lexi brought herself to Olive's lips and began to kiss her passionately. Fletcher began to faint after seeing this hot blonde on blonde action. Olive began to notice Fletcher fainting as Lexi stopped fingering her and kissing her.

"Oops." Said Olive.

"Looks like Fletcher enjoyed watching us." Said Lexi.

"Shall we continue?" Asked Olive. Lexi climbed on top of Olive in a 69 position as they start to eat each other out. Olive began to lick Lexi's pink hole, causing her to moan while Lexi pumps her fingers in and out of Olive's pussy making Olive moan into her pussy. Olive's wet tongue went in and out of Lexi's pussy as Lexi continues pumping her fingers in and out of Olive feeling her cum surrounding her fingers Olive's moved her tongue from Lexi's pussy and began to lick her ass, turning her completely on. She began to tongue fuck her ass while Lexi fingers and licks Olive's pussy. Both girls started to cum as Olive starts to squirt her juices all over Lexi's fingers and Lexi came in Olive's mouth. Lexi got off of Olive and placed her center against Olive's as they start tribbing.

"Mmm, Lexi. Oh god, that feels so good I want to cum again." Moaned Olive.

"I love that. You're so wet for me, Olive. I want to feel your wet pussy against mine." Moaned Lexi. Lexi continues to rub her pussy against Olive's hard and gently squeezed her breast until they start to cum. Lexi brought herself to Olive's lips and passionately kissed her. After a few minutes of tribbing, both girls were ready to cum.

"Olive. Oh Olive, I'm about to cum. I want you to cum for me. Cum for me baby. Cum all over my pussy." Moaned Lexi. Olive began to cum with Lexi as they let out some ear splitting orgasms. While recovering from her intense orgasm, Olive starts to hold Lexi's legs open and began to lick her pussy. Fletcher began to wake up as he begins to see the girl that he loves licking another girl's pussy. The sight of that was too much for Fletcher as he began to faint again.

"Damn it, Fletcher! Quit faint…" Olive said as Lexi interrupted her with a passionate kiss. After their heated kiss, Olive continues to lick Lexi's pussy. Olive's beautiful sky blue eyes stared in to Lexi's hazel eyes while she was eating her out. Lexi began to squeeze her full breasts gently and flicking her nipple with her tongue while she's enjoying the enjoyable pleasure from Olive. Fletcher began to wake up and sees Olive going down on Lexi but doesn't faint again.

"Wow." Said Fletcher enjoying this wonderful sight. He watched Lexi getting by Olive like she's Ashlynn Brooke getting eaten out by another blonde girl and in this situation, Lexi is Ashlynn Brooke and Olive is the blonde girl. Fletcher went over to Olive and Lexi and went behind Olive and starts to lick her asshole. Olive began to feel Fletcher's tongue on her tight, little hole; this was an amazing new experience that she felt. Lexi kept her legs spread wide and held open as Olive saw her pretty toes curl in pleasure, it was a hottest sight for her she felt like taking Lexi's foot and lick and suck on her toes. Fletcher starts to take Olive's feet and began to rub his hard cock against the soles of her feet. Olive started to giggle at the feeling, she was a bit ticklish. Fletcher felt like busting his gigantic load all over Olive's feet and let Lexi lick them off. Olive begins to moan into Lexi's pussy as Fletcher starts fucking her while she's making love to Olive. Olive starts licking Lexi's ass while Lexi inserted three fingers inside her pussy and began to finger herself. Three of them were about to close in on their orgasm: Fletcher, who was fucking Olive. Olive, who was being fucked by Fletcher. And Lexi, who was being eaten out by Olive.

"Mmm. God. Oh shit. Oh, Olive. I'm about to cum. Make me cum baby, make me cum." Moaned Lexi. The blonde began to cum all over her own fingers and pulled them out so she can taste herself and started to watch Olive give him a blowjob. Fletcher laid down on the bed as Olive brought her head down and slowly began to suck him. Lexi went over to Fletcher and Olive and began to spread his legs wide and began to lick his ass. Fletcher was caught of guard by Lexi's tongue on his backdoor area he wanted to cum right now. The math princess moved her tongue from Fletcher's ass and to his cock and began licking it with Olive like they were sharing an ice cream cone. They both started to moan to the feeling of their tongues touching each other. The feeling of their tongues on his shaft was too much for the young artist as he began to cum.

"Oh god! Olive! Lexi! Mmm! I'm going to cum!" Cried Fletcher as he shot his gigantic load in Lexi's mouth. His hot, dripping cum splashed onto her breasts as Olive began to lick it off so she can taste him. Lexi started to share Fletcher's cum with Olive as Olive did something sexy that really surprised Fletcher and Lexi, she swallowed his whole load.

"Wow, Olive. I didn't know that you had it in you to swallow his hot load. That was pretty hot." Said Lexi as she kissed Olive on her lips. Fletcher started to watch Lexi and Olive kissing and smiled at them while he was catching his breath.

"Boy, you two look really hot kissing each other." Said Fletcher.

**So that was chapter four. Was it hot enough for you? I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, so there will be more fun later on in the story. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter five. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The ExperimANT**

**Hey everybody. Last time on this sexy story, we saw a hot threesome between Fletcher, Olive and Lexi. Now today, let's see Fletcher and Olive are going to obey Lexi and let her continue to blackmail them. So here it is, chapter five. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Five**

**The Blackmail Continues**

After last night, Olive began to playback the events that happened with her, Fletcher and Lexi. She couldn't believe that she had a threesome with them. Although she hated being blackmailed by Lexi, she started to enjoy having sex with her and Lexi. Olive was sitting in her room doing her math work and needing Lexi's help with it, she decides to go over to her dorm room and ask her for some help with it. Olive got up and picked up her math work and started to walk towards the door but as soon as she opened the door, she sees Fletcher standing right in front of her. He saw how beautiful Olive looked, she was wearing her dark blue cardigan, a red shirt, a floral skirt and red flats.

"Wow, you look really beautiful." Said Fletcher. Olive began to blush when Fletcher told her that she looks beautiful.

"Thanks." Said Olive. "Look Fletcher, about last night…"

"I know. We had a threesome with Lexi and it was passionate. But I don't want to get blackmailed by her again." Said Fletcher.

"Me too. This was a one-time thing." Said Olive. "Want to come in so we can talk? I want to tell you something important."

"Sure." Said Fletcher as he entered Olive's room. Olive sat down on her bed and Fletcher sat down next to her and placed his hand on her thigh. "What is it that you want to talk to me about?"

"Last night, when I watched Lexi have sex with you I felt really jealous of her having sex with you. But strangely, I found it quite sexy. I don't want her to blackmail me or you because after I lost my virginity to you, I had these feelings about you and I wanted to tell you yesterday but I was nervous and I didn't know how you feel about me. What I'm trying to tell you is that…" Olive said until she was interrupted by Lexi entering her and Chyna's dorm room.

"Hi you two. Well, last night was pretty hot. Nothing better than some sexy blackmail." Said Lexi smiling at Fletcher and Olive.

"Now what?" Asked Fletcher.

"Well, I'll have to continue to have sex with the both of you so I won't tell Mr. Grundy on you both." Said Lexi. Olive began to feel upset at Lexi, she got up off of her bed and walked towards her.

"No way, Lexi! Last night was a one-time thing. No more!" Yelled Olive.

"Come on, Olive. I bet you enjoyed getting fucked by Fletcher while pleasuring me. I could tell Chyna that." Said Lexi.

"You're insane!" Yelled Olive.

"What's the matter, Olive? Didn't you like it when I made love to you? The way my tongue licks your pussy and my fingers inside you while I kiss you." Said Lexi.

"No!" Screamed Olive.

"Yes you did. The way you kissed me while I fingered you." Said Lexi.

"Okay. Fine, I did, happy?" Asked Olive.

"You want me to do that to you again?" Asked Lexi.

"Lexi, stop! Leave Olive alone! You got what you wanted. Please stop." Said Fletcher.

"Shut up." Said Lexi. Lexi started to kiss Olive on her lips, much to the horror of Fletcher. "Lexi, no!"

"Lexi, please. I had sex with you one time and so did Fletcher. Isn't that punishment enough? But to be honest with you, I enjoyed it." Said Olive.

"Do you want me to tell on you two?" Asked Lexi.

"No!" Screamed Olive.

"Fine. Maybe I'll tell on you two." Said Lexi.

"Wait!" Exclaimed Olive.

"What?" Asked Lexi.

"Just don't tell anyone. Please." Fletcher pleaded.

"Now what fun would that be?" Asked Lexi. Olive stared at Fletcher with a shocked look on her face as Fletcher starts to obey Lexi and let her continue to blackmail them both.

"Fletcher!" Yelled Olive.

"Problem Octavia?" Asked Lexi.

"First of all, my name is not Octavia it's Olive. Second, Yes I have a problem!" Exclaimed Olive.

"Fine, maybe I'll keep fucking Fletcher." Said Lexi looking at Fletcher seductively.

"Fletcher is not yours, he's mine. I will not stand and watch you blackmail us. I love Fletcher. I love him so much, I do not want to leave by his side and let you seduce him." Said Olive. Fletcher was surprised to hear that Olive loves him. This shows that how much she loves him. Lexi couldn't believe her ears when she heard Olive confess her feelings about Fletcher.

"You what?" Asked Lexi.

"I love him." Said Olive.

"Really?" Asked Fletcher. Olive began to kiss Fletcher on his lips right in front of Lexi. Fletcher began to enjoy the kiss from Olive and as soon and they stopped kissing Fletcher and Olive both smiled at each other.

"Well, since you're kissing him maybe I should watch you two and then I'll continue to blackmail you two into having sex with me." Said Lexi. After hearing that smart remark coming from Lexi, Olive starts to slap her right in the face. Lexi felt the sharp sting on the left side of her face and started to rub it. She can almost feel tears coming down from her face. "Maybe I should watch you two."

"What?" Asked Olive.

"I want to watch you two have sex." Said Lexi as she sat down on Chyna's bed.

"You want to watch us? What about joining us in a threesome?" Asked Fletcher.

"Fletcher!" Yelled Olive as she slapped Fletcher in the face.

"Ow! What?" Asked Fletcher.

"Great idea." Said Lexi smiling.

"Well, I did enjoy you and Lexi pleasuring me." Said Olive blushing right in front of Lexi and Fletcher.

"Really?" Asked Lexi.

"Yeah." Said Olive. While they were about to have another threesome with each other, a knock was heard on the door. The trio begins to look at the door to see who that could be knocking on the door. Olive knew that her, Fletcher and Lexi are going to be in big trouble if that person sees them doing something inappropriate.

**So who is that person knocking on the door? Will Fletcher, Olive and Lexi get caught? We'll find out next time. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and trust me, there will be more hot, sexy moments in the story. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The ExperimANT**

**Hey everybody. Last time on this sexy story, right when Fletcher, Olive and Lexi were about to have another hot threesome with each other someone started to knock on the door. Who could that be? We'll find out today. So here it is, chapter six. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Six**

**Love is in the Air**

"Fletcher is not yours, he's mine. I will not stand and watch you blackmail us. I love Fletcher. I love him so much, I do not want to leave by his side and let you seduce him." Said Olive. Fletcher was surprised to hear that Olive loves him. This shows that how much she loves him. Lexi couldn't believe her ears when she heard Olive confess her feelings about Fletcher.

"You what?" Asked Lexi.

"I love him." Said Olive.

"Really?" Asked Fletcher. Olive began to kiss Fletcher on his lips right in front of Lexi. Fletcher began to enjoy the kiss from Olive and as soon and they stopped kissing Fletcher and Olive both smiled at each other.

"Well, since you're kissing him maybe I should watch you two and then I'll continue to blackmail you two into having sex with me." Said Lexi. After hearing that smart remark coming from Lexi, Olive starts to slap her right in the face. Lexi felt the sharp sting on the left side of her face and started to rub it. She can almost feel tears coming down from her face. "Maybe I should watch you two."

"What?" Asked Olive.

"I want to watch you two have sex." Said Lexi as she sat down on Chyna's bed.

"You want to watch us? What about joining us in a threesome?" Asked Fletcher.

"Fletcher!" Yelled Olive as she slapped Fletcher in the face.

"Ow! What?" Asked Fletcher.

"Great idea." Said Lexi smiling.

"Well, I did enjoy you and Lexi pleasuring me." Said Olive blushing right in front of Lexi and Fletcher.

"Really?" Asked Lexi.

"Yeah." Said Olive. While they were about to have another threesome with each other, a knock was heard on the door. The trio begins to look at the door to see who that could be knocking on the door. Olive knew that her, Fletcher and Lexi are going to be in big trouble if that person sees them doing something inappropriate.

"Who the hell is that knocking on the door?!" Asked Lexi.

"Guys?" Asked Chyna knocking on the door and trying to get an answer.

"It's Chyna!" Exclaimed Olive.

"Shit!" Exclaimed Lexi looking upset. They did not expect Chyna coming back from the music room and going straight to her dorm room This was a big surprise for them.

"What do we do? If Chyna finds out she will freak out." Said Fletcher. After not hearing an answer from them, Chyna opened the door and sees Fletcher, Olive and Lexi standing in the room like nothing happened so she won't find out. Chyna began to look at the three and started to get suspicious of them.

"Hey, guys. What's going on here?" Asked Chyna.

"Hey Chyna." Said Olive.

"Hi." Said Lexi smiling at Chyna.

"What's going on here? Why is Lexi in our room?" Asked Chyna.

"Oh it's nothing. Lexi is helping Olive with her math work and I'm here to visit her if she needs any help." Said Fletcher.

"Really?" Asked Chyna as she crosses her arms.

"Yeah." Said Fletcher.

"Well, Fletcher and I wanted to talk about Sex Ed right after Lexi helps me with my math work." Said Olive.

"Oh." Said Chyna.

"I should get to my room and look at myself in the mirror to see how beautiful I look. Fletcher, Olive. I'll see you two later." Said Lexi as she starts to leave the room.

"Alright." Said Fletcher.

"What'd she mean?" Asked Chyna. Fletcher and Olive began to glace at each other and started to think if they should tell Chyna about what Lexi is making them do.

"Should we tell her?" Asked Fletcher.

"Tell me what?" Asked Chyna. Olive slaps Fletcher on his arm after hearing what Fletcher was planning to do.

"Fletcher!" Exclaimed Olive. "Are you crazy?"

"Olive. Chyna needs to know." Said Fletcher.

"What are you two talking about? Are you hiding something? I want to know right now." Said Chyna. Olive and Fletcher knew that if they tell Chyna about what they did and about Lexi blackmailing them, she'll freak out. "Guys, what's wrong?"

"Chyna, a couple of nights ago, I lost my virginity to Fletcher. We were both virgins and now we're not. Yesterday, I told him that I really enjoyed our first time so we decided to do that again." Said Olive. Chyna had a big smile on her face after she heard that Fletcher and Olive had sex for the first time. She was very happy for them.

"That's great." Said Chyna as she hugged them both.

"No, it's not great. Lexi saw us having sex. And for us to not get in trouble and for her not to tell Mr. Grundy, she blackmailed us to have sex with her." Said Olive.

"What?! She's insane. She can't blackmail you. This isn't right. You know what I'm going to do, I'm going to go over to Lexi's room and have a little chat with her. And maybe punch her in her beautiful face." Said Chyna. The young musician stepped out of her room, leaving Fletcher and Olive alone with each other. Lexi was in her room, standing in front of a mirror looking at herself to see how beautiful she looks. The blonde beauty removed her black flats off of her feet and continued to look at herself. While she was looking at herself in the mirror, Chyna starts to knock on her door.

"What is it? I'm busy here." Said Lexi. Chyna continues to pound loudly on the door to get Lexi's attention. Lexi stopped looking at herself in the mirror and answered the door. She was not surprised to see Chyna standing right in front of her.

"Alright, Lexi. We need to talk now." Said Chyna as she entered her room.

"Uh, excuse me. Don't you have another room to go to? You're not allowed in her." Said Lexi smiling at Chyna.

"To hell with that. I know what you're doing to Fletcher and Olive." Said Chyna.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lied Lexi.

"Bullshit! You're blackmailing my friends to have sex with you. What kind of a sick person are you? I did not think that you're capable of doing such a thing like that!" Yelled Chyna. Lexi kept quiet and looked at Chyna. She couldn't help enjoy her fiery side, it was a turn-on for her. Ever since Chyna came to Webster High, Lexi never liked her. And now, they're at Z-Tech together, she began to have feelings for her. Images began to pop up into Lexi's head like having Chyna sit on her face and eating her out. Taking a dildo and fuck her tight, little pussy with it and let Chyna fuck her in a passionate lovemaking session. As Chyna continues to yell at Lexi, Chyna began to feel a pair of lips crash on her lips. She could not believe that Lexi is kissing her. The math princess kissed her nice and slow until Chyna pushed her away.

"What are you doing?" Asked Chyna.

"I'm kissing you." Said Lexi.

"But, I'm not a lesbian. I'm not attracted to girls." Said Chyna as she sat down on Lexi's bed.

"Chyna, there's something about me that you should know. I'm bi." Said Lexi.

"You're bilingual?" Asked Chyna.

"No, I'm not bilingual. I'm bisexual. I like both girls and guys. But I think I can change that. I can like girls. I can be a lesbian." Said Lexi. The blonde sat down next to Chyna and put her hand on her thigh and started stroking it. Chyna began to shiver at Lexi's touch, she felt a strange feeling like she was being attracted to her.

"Why is this happening to me?" Asked Chyna as she looked into Lexi's hazel eyes. Her heart started to beat fast as she starts to experience her first lesbian experience.

"Maybe, I should teach you a lesson on lesbian sex." Said Lexi.

"So, what do I do?" Asked Chyna.

"Well lesson one, let me kiss you. Let's practice kissing." Said Lexi. Chyna starts to give Lexi a quick peck on the lips and it really shocked Lexi. "What the fuck was that?! You call that kissing?!"

"I gave you a quick kiss." Said Chyna.

"Boy, you are rubbish at it. You should let me do all the work." Said Lexi. The blonde began to kiss Chyna on the lips nice and passionately. Chyna starts to put her hand underneath Lexi's pink dress and began to rub her pussy, feeling the silky, soft panties that's covering her womanhood. As they continue to make out, Lexi put her hand on Chyna's left breast and began to gently cup it and rubbed her nipple with her thumb. The two girls began to moan into the kiss as they continue to feel each other up.

"Wow, that was really incredible." Said Chyna catching her breath.

"That was hot, Chyna. Looks like you're getting good at this. Now, we should take of our clothes. First, let me remove your clothes and then I'll remove mine." Said Lexi.

"Why can't I remove your dress?" Asked Chyna.

"I want to give you a sexy show." Said Lexi. Lexi starts to remove Chyna's silver and blue shirt, her purple Converses, her white socks and her black bejeweled skinny jeans, leaving her in her matching silk purple bra and panties. After she took of Chyna's clothes, Lexi began to stand in front of Chyna while she's laying on the bed. Lexi starts to unzip her pink dress sexily and seductive as Chyna continues to watch how sexy she looks. After she removed her dress, Lexi was now in her matching white laced bra and panties and laid down on the bed with Chyna.

"Okay, what's next?" Asked Chyna.

"Okay, I'll unhook your bra and you'll unhook mine." Said Lexi. Lexi put her hand on Chyna's bra and unhooked it from the back as Chyna did the same with Lexi's. With their bras unhooked, Lexi and Chyna began to hold them until they let them drop at the same time. "Alright, on the count of three. We let them drop at the same time."

"Alright." Said Chyna.

"1, 2, 3." Said Lexi. The two teenage girls let their bras drop on the bed. Chyna was mesmerized by Lexi's breasts. She saw how voluptuous she was. Lexi also notice that Chyna was blossoming. Lexi took in Chyna's beauty, she felt like taking one of Chyna's breasts and suck on her chocolate brown nipple. Chyna laid down on Lexi's bed as Lexi climbed on top of her and began to lick her breasts. Lexi moved her hand down to Chyna's panties and slowly began to rub the crotch of her panties. She began to feel that Chyna was already wet from her licking her nipples. Chyna starts to moan to Lexi's touch when she continue to rub her more and the more wetter she became.

"Lexi." Said Chyna.

"Yes Chyna." Said Lexi.

"I…want…you." Moaned Chyna.

"How bad do you want me?" Asked Lexi rubbing the crotch of Chyna's panties fast and planting a kiss on her lips. Chyna lifted her legs up as Lexi removed her panties. Lexi was surprised to see how wet Chyna's pussy was. Her pussy was glistening with her juices, it was turning Lexi on.

"Wow, looks like somebody is really wet for me." Smiled Lexi.

"Mmmm." Moaned Chyna. Lexi began to lick Chyna's smooth, hairless, dripping wet pussy nice and slow while she reached her hand down her panties and rubbed her clit in a circular motion. Lexi started flicking her tongue across Chyna's pussy lips making her squirm in pleasure. Chyna started to wince for a bit when she felt Lexi inserting her finger inside her and a second finger and began to finger fuck her while sucking on her clit.

"Oh god, Lexi." Moaned Chyna. Lexi looked into Chyna's brown eyes while she's pleasuring her. Chyna moved her hand up to her left breast and began rubbing, flicking and pinching her nipple. That wonderful sight was turning Lexi completely on and so did hearing Chyna moaning. Chyna held her legs open for Lexi as the blonde starts to use her fingers to spread her beautiful pussy open and plunged her tongue into her lovely wet pink pussy.

"That feels nice." Cooed Chyna. Lexi continues to tongue fuck Chyna's pussy. This was the best feeling of Chyna's life. After a few minutes of Lexi eating her out, Chyna was ready to cum.

"Ahhh! Oh god, Lexi. I'm about to cum!" Screamed Chyna as she started bucking her hips into Lexi's face feeling her muscles tighten and her toes curl in pleasure. Her juices began to spill out all over Lexi's face as the blonde licked it all up, enjoying every taste of her. Lexi brought herself to Chyna's lips and kissed her so she can taste herself all over.

"That was pretty good." Said Chyna.

"Now, I want us to feel pleasure at the same time. What I'm going to do is that I am going to climb on top of you in a 69 position. I'll be on top with my ass and my pussy facing you and you'll start to eat me out and I'll do the same." Said Lexi.

"Okay." Said Chyna. Lexi climbed on top of Chyna and Chyna began to lick Lexi's pussy slowly, sending shivers up Lexi's spine, while Lexi licks Chyna's pussy and moaning into her pussy. Both girls were eating each other out until Lexi pulled out a pink jelly dildo and slowly insert it into her pussy. Chyna started to squeal when she felt the dildo in her pussy. She began to feel a bit of pain when the dildo broke her hymen. Lexi continued to fuck Chyna with the dildo until Chyna got settled. Then, Lexi stuck the dildo deeper in Chyna's pussy. Chyna took the dildo like it was a real cock. Both girls were close to their breaking point: Chyna, who was eating out Lexi and Lexi who was fucking Chyna's pussy with the dildo. Chyna's juices began to squirt all over the dildo as her and Lexi both recovered from their intense orgasm. Lexi climbed off of Chyna and laid down next to her and began to suck on the dildo with Chyna like they were sharing a real cock.

"How was that?" Asked Lexi.

"Pretty hot. I really enjoyed it." Said Chyna.

"You're hot too." Said Lexi running her fingers through Chyna's black hair with honey highlights. "You know Chyna, I have been attracted to you this whole time. When you first came to Webster High and joined the A.N.T. Program, I admit that I never liked you but deep inside I fell in love with you. You were so sweet and innocent and I never wanted to hurt you. What I'm trying to say is that I love you Chyna Anne Parks."

Chyna was surprised to hear Lexi admit her feelings to her. Her heart was racing fast, she didn't know what to say. Since their rivalry, there has been some sexual tension between the two.

"I love you too, Lexi." Said Chyna as she kissed the beautiful blonde. Lexi held Chyna in her arms and cuddled with her. Meanwhile in Chyna and Olive's room, Olive was laying on her bed asleep in her clothes while Fletcher was sitting at her desk working on his homework. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful Olive looks while she's sleeping, he felt like walking over towards her and kiss her. All these feelings were rushing in his head and he had a jumpy feeling in his stomach and he began to fantasize about doing something sexual to Olive. He also fantasized about how her ass would feel if he fucked her anally or letting her feel his cum inside of her. The thought of doing these things made Fletcher instantly hard he had to do something about it. Fletcher walked over to Olive's bed and sat down next to her and gave her a kiss. Olive began to wake up and sees Fletcher sitting next to her.

"Fletcher, what are you doing?" Asked Olive smiling at Fletcher.

"I couldn't help but watch you sleeping. You look so beautiful sleeping." Said Fletcher.

"Why, thank you." Smiled Olive.

"Olive, were you serious when you told me that you love me?" Asked Fletcher.

"Yes. Fletcher, I had feelings for you since we first med in kindergarten. Our relationship has progressed throughout the years. When Chyna first came to Webster High, I felt a little jealous about you flirting with her. Back in Australia, I told her that the reason that I tease you all the time is because I love you. Now, since we're in Z-Tech and Kennedy, I mean Kumiko never liked you and Dixon and I broke up I'm thinking that we could be boyfriend and girlfriend. I know that we had sex and you popped my cherry so that means that I'm yours." Said Olive.

"That's correct. I took your virginity and that means that you're mine. I love you Olive." Said Fletcher.

"I love you too Fletcher." Said Olive. The two of them began to kiss until Olive felt how hard Fletcher was. "Wow, Fletcher. Looks like you're a little excited about something. Were you thinking about me?"

"Well, yeah. I had all these sexy thoughts about you. And I want us to try new things. While you were sleeping, I was watching a video on my zPhone where there's a couple having sex and the woman wanted to try anal for the first time. Maybe, you would like to try it." Said Fletcher.

"What's anal?" Asked Olive. Fletcher pulled out his zPhone and started playing the video for Olive. The video showed a man and his attractive girlfriend with blonde hair a c-cup breasts having sex in the bedroom. Olive paid attention to the video, she saw how the man was eating out his girlfriend and licking her ass and fingering her and how the girl sucked on his 9 inch cock and deep throating him. When the video got to the good part where the man slowly inserted his meat in her tight ass, Olive bit down on her lower lip and let out a soft moan and started to shift uncontrollably. Watching the video was turning her on and she felt her panties getting wet. She had to do something right away; Olive moved her floral skirt up and began rubbing the crotch of her panties. Fletcher notice Olive slowly rubbing herself right in front of him while they were watching the video. He noticed a wet spot growing on her cute kitten printed baby blue panties, this was making Fletcher extremely hard and he wanted to fuck Olive right away. When it got to the part where the man shot his gigantic load in her ass, that really turned Olive on. Fletcher turned off the video and he began to kiss Olive. Their kisses became soft and passionate as Fletcher removed Olive's navy blue cardigan and Olive removed Fletcher's red sweatshirt. Fletcher ran his hand through Olive's hair and ran his tongue on her bottom lip for entrance. Olive let him in so his tongue can explore her mouth as his tongue started to touch Olive's tongue and began a battle of dominance with her. With his tongue pinning her tongue, Olive moaned into Fletcher's mouth and felt his hand rubbing the crotch of her panties.

"Fletcher, I want you to take me right now." Said Olive. Fletcher lifted Olive's legs up and removed her cute floral skirt and her red shirt. He was surprised to see that Olive wasn't wearing a bra.

"Wow, no bra. That is so hot." Said Fletcher. Fletcher kicked off his shoes and took off his socks and continued his passionate makeout session with Olive. Fletcher moved his lips from Olive's lips and started to kiss her down her neck, her shoulder and too her blossoming c-cup breasts. Fletcher took Olive's left breast and began to lick on her luscious pink nipple while he used his free hand to cup her other breast.

"Mmm Fletcher." Moaned Olive. Olive could feel her nipple hardening up when Fletcher continues to lick it and swirl it with his tongue while he's pinching her other nipple, making Olive extremely wet. After getting her nipple coated nicely with his saliva, Fletcher moved to Olive's other breast and repeated his actions on her and her moans start to fill her room. After doing that for a couple of minutes, Fletcher began to kiss down Olive's body and to her pussy. He saw how soaked Olive panties were and he wanted to taste her juices, Fletcher spreads Olive's legs wide and licked the wet spot on the crotch of her panties and enjoying the taste and the smell of her. Fletcher removed Olive's panties and started to slowly lick her pussy. Olive moaned to the feeling of Fletcher's tongue flicking up and down on her pussy lips.

"Fletcher." Moaned Olive.

"Mmm, you taste so good." Said Fletcher. Fletcher used his fingers to spread Olive's pussy lips open and continued to lick her clit. Olive was close to her breaking point and starts bucking her hips passionately into Fletcher's mouth and gripped the sheets and her moans start to intensify and her toes started to curl in pleasure. She was ready to cum.

"Oh my god! Fletcher! I'm cumming!" Screamed Olive as she came into Fletcher's mouth. Her juices spilled into his mouth and Fletcher licked it all up and getting it all in his mouth. Fletcher brought himself to Olive's lips and kissed her on her lips. Fletcher kneeled down to Olive face as Olive began to unzip Fletcher's pants and pulled them down with his red boxer and his 9-inch cock popped out as Olive took Fletcher in her mouth. Fletcher let out some soft moans when Olive sucked on his cock slowly. Fletcher was enjoying his girlfriend hot, wet mouth on his dick. Olive wanted to try something new and she thought that would really turn on Fletcher.

"I am such a dirty girl, Fletcher. I want you to treat me like a naughty little slut." Said Olive as she started stroking Fletcher's cock in her hands making him moan in delight. Olive doesn't want Fletcher to cum right now. "Don't cum for me yet, baby. Your naughty little slut wants to be fucked."

Olive flipped Fletcher over on the bed and removed his pants. With her back facing Fletcher, Olive lined up his cock to her puckered asshole and slowly inserted his cock in her. She began to feel a little discomfort and pain from Fletcher's dick in her ass.

"Are you okay?" Asked Fletcher.

"Yeah." Said Olive. The blonde took Fletcher's cock deep in her ass like a champ after feeling a bit of pain, she was getting into it. Her squeals turned into moans and Fletcher began moaning to the feeling of fucking Olive's ass.

"Olive, bounce up and down on my cock." Said Fletcher.

"Alright." Moaned Olive. The blonde brainiac starts to bounce up and down on Fletcher's cock.

"Mmm, yeah. That's my naughty little slut." Moaned Fletcher. Olive continues to moan with delight as she continues bouncing on Fletcher's cock for a couple minutes. Fletcher removed his cock from Olive's ass and Olive did something sexy that really caught his eye, she started to bend over and Fletcher saw Olive's ass start to gape and prolaps. Olive laid down on the bed and spread her legs wide and held them open for Fletcher as he climbed on top of her and began fucking her pussy. Olive continues to moan into pleasure as Fletcher continues to pound her soft, wet pussy hard and fast. Fletcher brought himself to Olive's lips and began to kiss her deeply until she cums. Fletcher starts to feel her walls clenching his cock and he was close to cumming as his cock plunged deeply into her pussy.

"Olive, I'm going to cum inside you. I'm going to shoot my load inside you." Moaned Fletcher.

"Mmm, do it Fletcher. Cum inside your naughty slut." Moaned Fletcher. After his last thrust, Fletcher shot his creamy white load inside Fletcher and made sure that Olive got every single last drop. The two began to recover from their intense orgasm as Fletcher pulled out of her and laid down with Olive laying her head on Fletcher's chest. Their bodies were covered with sweat and they could smell the sex in the room.

"That was really hot." Said Olive.

"Yeah." Said Fletcher. "I love you Olive Daphne Doyle."

"I love you too, Fletcher Pumpernickle Quimby." Said Olive as she kissed Fletcher.

**So that was chapter six. Next time, Olive is going to have a surprise of her life when she finds out about a little something. What could it be? We'll find out next time. Also, don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter seven. Till next time my fellow readers.**


End file.
